


New Cliches

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, jock simon and music nerd jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: Simon gets sent to bring Jace back to gym class. It's not the teachers greatest idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> February 9

 

Simon Lewis hated gym class. Maybe this doesn't seem like much of a revelation, but if you were his classmate or his parents (or, God forbid,) his coach, you would never guess it. He wasn't too much of an athlete, except that he could run. Simon was fast. He had at least broken the record for his own school's track team, and was looking to break one in his state. But he hated gym class. Which is why, upon being confronted with the prospect of playing a game of football, he told his gym coach, "I really need to be careful not to hurt my muscles before the meet this weekend, you know?" And the coach had agreed, even though Simon knew it was a bullshit excuse.

He'd always hated the jock characters on tv as a kid, but he thought he might be becoming like one.

"Since you're not playing, why don't you track down Lightwood for me?" 

Simon looked up from the text conversation he was having with Clary. (Apparently, Izzy was being distractibly attractive during physics. Well, that was one Lightwood he wouldn't need to track down.) 

"Which one?"

The gym teacher sighed. "Jace."

Damn, if only it had been Alec. Sure, Alec sort of hates Simon, but his boyfriend likes him (Simon knows it's true, even if Magnus does call him by the wrong name on occasion.) and Simon can actually talk to Alec. He doesn't completely lose his train of thought when he sees Alec. He doesn't get flustered by Alec's pretty smile, or think about how soft his hair looks when he should be doing schoolwork. 

No, all of that is reserved for Jace.

Sometimes Simon thinks that if he knew just a little bit less about Jace, this whole infatuation would be creepy. He also thinks that if he knew more about Jace, it would drive him crazy.

Simon wants to know more about him, sure. But that involves talking, and Simon has proved time and time again that it's not his best skill. 

He has an idea of where Jace went to skip gym class. Back when Simon, Jace, and Clary all had gym together, they were among the handful of students who skipped by hanging out in the empty music room. Simon figures Jace must be there.

Jace doesn't hear him open the door, and his back is turned toward Simon. He's playing the piano. Simon thought that there was a good possibility he died in some freak gym accident, and now he's in heaven. Jace would make a great angel.

Simon thought he also might recognize the song, but he can't figure out what it is, because he's starting to realize that staring at Jace while he plays the piano is kind of creepy. 

"Umm, Jace?" 

Jace missed a note, then played a wrong one. He looked over his shoulder at Simon. "Yeah?" 

"I was sent to bring you back to gym, but I don't really want to go back..."

"You can stay."

Jace smiled at him, and okay, Simon 100% believes wholeheartedly in ever love song he's ever sang. 

"Sweet." 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: panizzylightwood 
> 
> I'm always accepting prompts!


End file.
